


Rao's Call

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Every mission, every emergency, every fight runs the risk of Kara not being OK. Every single time she dons the uniform--Supergirl’s uniform--she runs the risk that she’s going to be hurt. Kara knows that, and the people in Kara’s life have had to accept it, but no one’s is ever prepared for the time when she’s not OK in the end.





	Rao's Call

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-watched the Supergirl fight with Reign which puts Kara into a coma, and this is the vague result of that because of just how close Kara was to not being OK.

There's blood-- _so much blood_ \--splattered on the ground, the torn-up shreds of her cape intermixed and intermingled, forming a halo around her body.

"Lena." Her voice is weak, and her hand trembles as she stretches it out to you.

"Kara." You force your tongue to sound out her name and your lips to contort themselves into a ghostly mockery of a smile as you collapse to your knees at her side. "I'm here."

"I'm..." She coughs, and it is thick and wet, as she sucks in a harsh breath through the congealed blood on her tongue. "I'm sorry."

"Shush darling," You reach out your hand to brush her hair away from her face, desperate to soothe the agony on her lips and the sorrow in her eyes, and you cradle her cheek in your palm. "You've got nothing to be sorry for Kara. You stopped it. You saved us."

"I..." Her lips tremble and a lone tear leaks out of the corner of her one remaining eye-- _you refuse to look at the ruin that once was the left side of her face_ \--to slide down the blood-stained expanse of her cheek. "I broke my… promise..."

"Oh darling." Your heart creaks in your chest and your soul shudders. You bite back the whimper that threatens to escape your throat and swallow the sob that tries to erupt from your lips before you bend your head to press a soft kiss to her soft-- _cooling_ \--lips. "I'm not mad Kara, I swear, I'm not mad. You tried... You tried so hard darling, I know you did."

"Lee..." Her voice is weaker now than it was a moment ago and you wrench your head upward to meet her pain filled blue eyes. "I... I love you."

"I know." You murmur the words as gently as you can as you brush your thumb across her cheek and cradle her face between your hands. "I love you too Kara. It's OK, you can rest now darling, I promise. It's OK."

"I can hear him," She muttered deliriously, "He's-- _Rao's_ \--calling me. I can hear him..."

"He's waiting for you." You swallow back the tears that lurk in your eyes and clench your jaw against the agony bubbling in your chest. "Go to him Kara, I'll find you later, I promise."

"Later..." Kara's eyes are dark now-- _dark and delirious_ \--as her eyelids flutter for a moment before slowly slipping closed. "Khuhtiv zhao."

The scream that escapes your lips is deafening but you don’t hear it over the sound of your own heart shattering.


End file.
